


Unexpected Circumstances

by Soft_Potato



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alexander breaks him a bit, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Negotiations, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Potato/pseuds/Soft_Potato
Summary: Mirage has a bad day, Caustic of all people helps him and Mirage pays it back.
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	Unexpected Circumstances

He'd been outside the ring for a while now, just limping his way about with his pride hurt too much to call for emergency evac and with his teammates gone Elliott Witt was in for one hell of a hard match. His left thigh had a rather large hole in it made by a large metal rod when he had fallen off of repulsors watchtower trying to grab his teammates banners before they ran out. Unfortunately for him he had missed both boxes and slid right onto the metal rod upon landing, he had pulled it out and wrapped it up the best he could but even with the few bandages he had it was still leaking pretty bad. As he limps his way into Bridges he can see the buildings haven't been searched, at least from what he can see. He ends up with a Wingman and maybe 10 bullets along with the lucky find of a purple bodyshield, he felt so sluggish because of his leg. Constantly sending out decoys to clear spaces up ahead, he was exhausted from having to constantly move too in case the team from before was following. 

As he leans heavily against one of the smaller buildings he sees the glint of glass. A sniper scope he thinks, a team going down to Bunker. He sends out a decoy hoping and praying that it wasn't what he thought it was, but fate be decided as the tell tale -CRACK!- of a Longbow goes off and his decoy dies from a headshot. He whimpers as he stands up again wanting to move as far as he could get knowing that team would be coming for him now, he makes it into the biggest building across the bridges when he has to stop.

Too exhausted to do anything besides stand against the stairs inside, his leg hurt so bad that he honestly just wanted to cut it off. He's shaking and a few tears streak his cheeks as he stands up again, but he doesn't get very far before leaning against one of the walls. As he hears footsteps though he freezes and sends a decoy to the door out of panic, but it's shot almost immediately and a gas trap is thrown where he had come in. He whips around apparently a bit too fast to face Caustic because suddenly he's so dizzy he can't even stand upright, the loss of blood and exhaustion has finally hit him and he backpedals right into a wall.

Slamming into it and finally sliding down it to sit, he raises the Wingman he has dizzily. His head spinning as he watches the Toxic Trapper approach him, the man is far more geared than him. Having a Longbow and a Spitfire that look to be fully kitted.  
“My my. What do we have here, the infamous Trickster Mirage helpless and at my mercy. “  
The scientist purrs almost, teasing the man and taking a step closer.  
“F-fuck….. fuck off man. 'M not…. Shit… “  
Elliott can't form sentences at this point, too exhausted and in pain to care. He drops his Wingman and gives a shaky sigh, leaning back against the wall and shutting his eyes tightly.  
“Jus’ finish me o-off…. Too…. Too tired to care “  
He mumbled quietly as he feels the exhaustion wash over him like a heavy blanket, the sudden movement of his head being lifted has him panicking and his eyes opening.  
“Hmph. I could just end you here. But I find that test subjects do best when….. breathing. “  
Caustic says as he lifts his chin, holding his head up for a moment and just watching him behind his mask. He just wants to sleep at this point, not struggling as his head is moved from side to side and as Caustic kneels down he doesn't care much for what happens.  
“And how did this little mishap happen? “  
He asks sliding one gloved hand over Elliotts bandaged wound, he hisses and winces from the pain and grabs the man's wrist weakly in an attempt to stop him.  
“Fucked up, slid into a metal rod. “  
He says rather plainly trying to move that hand resting along the wound, Caustic let's out a quiet hum before moving him so he laid back against the floor.  
“You did not bandage this correctly. No wonder you are so tired. You've bled out rather much “

Elliott doesn't really care what happens as he lays there, hands resting on his stomach as Caustic holds his leg in his lap beginning to unwrap his poor bandaging to do it properly. He gives a soft wince as the wound is touched but once it's wrapped up again he starts falling asleep, Caustic apparently knows this because he pulls Elliott upright. Before suddenly stabbing him with a revive stim, Elliott let's out a strangled noise and grabs at his arms.  
“No sleeping yet. We have much to do until the next ring closes “  
He says before pulling Mirage into his lap, the trickster swallows nervously and looks at the larger Legend as anxiety crawls it's way into his chest.  
“N now hold on a m moment! Surely we can….. can come to an agreement! “  
He's panicking at this point as Caustics large hands side to his hips and tightened their grip. Nox shakes his head with a chuckle pulling the younger closer, Elliott can't help the groan that escapes his throat as their groins meet.  
“Oh most positively. How about I do my tests and you get to live “  
Caustic nearly growls out, his hands sliding to grab Elliotts ass and pull him up to his knees. The trickster had to admit he did like how those hands felt along him, his face was heating up by the time he's finally decided to agree with the man. 

Nox ends up having him sitting on the floor and suckling on his cock, one hand in his hair and the other resting against the surface he sits on. It was such a pretty sight too, Elliotts lips wrapped tight around his fat cock and his hands resting on Alexanders thighs, his hazel brown eyes half lidded and occasionally looking up to Nox as he swallows down all he can without choking. Alexander is thrilled that his mouth is so warm and wet, he can see that the younger is enjoying himself too now. Pulling back to his tip and rolling his tongue over it gently before swallowing back down nearly to his base.  
“Good. Perhaps if you can swallow all of it and take what I give I'll let you have a moment of rest “  
He says softly, sliding his hand further into Elliotts hair and to the back of his head. Watching as he moves further down along his cock with some gentle pushing, he manages to get nearly all of it down before finally choking and having to pull back to breathe.

He coughs and gasps in air while his lungs burn, Alexander brushes a few strands of his curly hair from his face before taking his chin in one hand.  
“Such a remarkable picture really. Perhaps I'll have to recreate it later after the game “  
Nox hums quietly sliding his gloved thumb into Elliotts open mouth earning a soft moan as he pushes the digit against his tongue, watching as he suckles around it. Snorting quietly through his nose and shuffling closer to Nox as he sits, it wasn't the most comfortable spot because of his wound but it did take away the pain.  
“Hmph. You just like your mouth being used don't you, no wonder you babble so much. You just want something to choke on don't you? “  
He growls out, watching as Elliott whimpers around his thumb. His hands grabbing his wrist gently and his eyes shutting for a moment, Alexander is beyond pleased with his reactions. 

“I've considered filling you up. Maybe leave you full of cum for some other squad to find. Hmm perhaps I'll just use your mouth all match, make your throat so sore you can't speak. “  
He says huskily, hoisting him up to stand between his open legs but Elliott is so shaky he has to lean heavily against Nox to stay upright.  
“F-fuck please just….. I-I-I can't… help please. “  
He pleads humping against the larger Legend and planting his face into the others neck, Nox is surprised by his actions but smiles behind his mask. He lets his hands side to Elliott's ass before gently pushing him so they could switch places. Once he's got the trickster sitting he lays him on his side as to avoid further injury to his leg, Elliott is so red at this point and he's so needy that he's begun to hump the air in an attempt to get some type of friction.  
“Calm yourself. Proper lubrication is best. “  
Nox says plainly pulling out a small container of oil he had for his own reasons, Elliott whines softly and rests his head on his arms as Nox undoes his buckles and slides his lower suit off enough to get to his tight hole. Alexander grins as he dribbles the oil over two fingers before gently rubbing over his tight pucker, Elliott gasps and gives a soft jolt at the contact. But soon enough he's biting his bottom lip because as they push in he can feel his erection twitch with interest, Nox is soon curling his fingers into Elliott to try and find that little spot he has. He chuckles when the younger Legend takes in a sharp gasp letting him know he's found it, he circles over the small bundle of nerves a few times before scissoring his fingers.  
“Oh fuuuck!! Y-your fingers are bigger t-than I thought. “  
Elliott pants, raising his leg over Alexanders shoulder as he lines up with his entrance.  
“I do believe you will thoroughly enjoy this once you shut your running mouth“  
Caustic muses enthusiastically before finally giving one brutal thrust, his oiled cock sliding into Elliotts tight heat with very little resistance. The younger let's out a loud yell of both pain and pleasure of being filled up so suddenly, but as Nox stills his hips entirely he starts to squirm. 

With his leg over the other Legends shoulder he finds himself helpless to the man, filled to the brim with a fat juicy cock and his own dick throbbing for attention.  
“Ah…. Alex…… Alexander move, God please move I’m g-gonna go crazy i-if you don’t move “  
He gasps looking to the man with the most pathetic expression he's ever done, and how is Alexander to deny such a good boy? His pace starts out slow, just pulling out to the tip till giving slow pushes back inside. It has Elliotts head spinning and his hole spasming tightly around him, he's a squirming mess once Nox decides to pick up the pace beginning to thrust fast and deep for him.  
“Ohhh God! Fuck fuck fuck!! “  
He wails out breathing becoming gasps as he's fucked hard, his eyes rolling back as he reaches down to grab at Nox's hands wrapped tightly around his leg. The larger Legend is becoming so rough with his thrusts that Elliott begins to cry out in ecstatic bliss, he can't palm at his cock in this position but at this point he doesn't need it. Too lost in moaning and clinging to Alexander that he's suddenly reaching his first orgasm, cumming onto the floor next to him. 

But as Nox continues to fuck into him he yowls, eyes crossing before shutting tightly and he bites his lip hard enough to bleed. It's all too much. Far too much for him. He ends up sobbing out pleas for more and to stop at the same time, he's squirming at this point as his cock dribbles even more cum. Alexander strokes along his thigh as he angles his thrusts to his poor prostate, the bundle of nerves is twitching by now and Elliott is hiccuping as he tries to rut down to the fat cock spearing him open.  
“Such a good subject. Taking me so well. Perhaps I'll milk you once more before cumming myself “  
Alexander groans huskily, taking his mask off to nuzzle against his knee. Watching the scene before him, the once cocky and confident trickster was now a sobbing mess and couldn't hold still. Grabbing tightly at his hands or just flopping back to arch and enjoy the brutal pounding, Alexander wonders for a moment through his own haze of arousal if the poor idiot has finally lost all coherent thought. As Elliott hoarsely gasps his name he cums into the poor Legend, hips coming to a stop as he fills him up with heavy hot cum. Alexander is beyond pleased with how it dribbles out of him once he pulls out, watching with morbid fascination as Elliott trembles and gasps in air with teary eyes. He looks so tired now, Nox couldn't help how he slides his hands over his ass to flip him onto his belly.  
“All filled to the brim by me. “  
He purrs softly sliding his hands to spread him open again with his thumbs earning a sharp gasp of surprise as he pushes his cock right back into him, Elliotts hole is so loose now but in this position his tip punishes that sweet bundle of nerves he has.  
“O oh god! Please please fuck me! “  
Elliott begs, rutting back to Alexander and grabbing at the boards he lays on. 

Alexander jumps a bit as his ring map goes off, signaling that the circle was around them. He grins and nuzzles Elliotts shoulder as he spreads the young man's shaking thighs to better accommodate for his height.  
“We find ourselves in the next ring. How serendipitous. “


End file.
